


spreading the ama agenda: hyormther edition

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Anal Gaping, Breeding, Bugs & Insects, Consensual Kink, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Other, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Worms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: johnny always tells donghyuck to try new things—which is why he's letting the older hover over him, silkworm wriggling in hand, ready to insert it into his waiting asshole.(let it be said that donghyuck loves johnny very, very much, and that's why he's even entertaining johnny's worm fantasy in the first place.)





	spreading the ama agenda: hyormther edition

**Author's Note:**

> yerrrr hyuck is gonna get RAWED
> 
> we came up with this idea past midnight and wrote 1.7k of delicious bullshit for y'all to enjoy or spit on
> 
> side note: please don't beat our asses for writing literal worms in donghyuck's digestive system we promise we don't really condone real worms up hyuck's ass

if donghyuck knew what johnny had in store for him, he never would’ve opened his mouth in the first place. it isn’t new for him to talk back, complaining about the way johnny orders him around and shoves his camera in everybody’s face.

 

(photography is such a dull activity; donghyuck can't imagine why someone as spirited as _johnny_ would enjoy it.)

 

but now, as johnny’s hovering over him with a jar full of mysterious creepy-crawlies, donghyuck can’t help but regret ever letting the elder get him in this position. donghyuck opens his mouth and closes it before opening it again. “what the _fuck_ is that?”

 

johnny ignores him, focusing on unscrewing the jar and setting it on the floor next to them. the elder’s face is almost terrifyingly serene, even as he removes a massive silkworm from the jar and rolls it in between his fingers.

 

“donghyuck, baby, do you trust me?” johnny coos, using his free hand to tease at the younger’s slick hole. donghyuck wants to protest, but he can barely bring himself to form a sentence, eyes locked on the white worm wriggling in johnny’s palm. instead, he nods, swaying his ass from side to side as a silent invitation to go further.

 

he trusts that johnny won’t hurt him, and johnny doesn’t plan to hurt him. honestly, if johnny wanted donghyuck to strip naked in front of all their friends, he’d do it in a heartbeat. no hesitation whatsoever! (okay, maybe _some_ hesitation, but the fact still stood that he’d do it.)

 

still, donghyuck wants to at least ask what the creatures even are before johnny inserts them into his body. “please tell me they’re not another rare species of magical worms that you stole from your cousin…”

 

“relax,” johnny responds, “they’re just regular silkworms that you can find in the muggle world.”

 

with two steady fingers, johnny carefully grips a silkworm and glances at donghyuck meaningfully. “don’t move too much,” the older advises, and donghyuck can’t help but snort. _don’t move too much?_ johnny can’t be serious. how is he going to do anything _but_ move too much when johnny’s about to put a silkworm up his ass?

 

he shuts his eyes in anticipation, biting down at his lip when he feels the worm first brush his entrance. gasping, donghyuck lurches forward when johnny spreads his hole apart, using two fingers to push until he’s gaping. “p-pl _ease,_ hyung, slowly!” he pleads, straining against the iron grip johnny has on his waist. the elder only hums complacently, taking the opportunity to insert the silkworm into his hole and smiling with satisfaction.

 

the feeling is strange—not necessarily good or bad, but strange. donghyuck can _feel_ it squirming around inside of him, burrowing in his tight heat and stretching his walls out. the pleasure doesn’t hit until a few seconds later, when its feelers massage his prostate, and he lets a moan slip past his lips.

 

johnny grins when he hears the sound. “feels good, donghyuck-ah?” he croons softly, and donghyuck nods hesitantly, blinking up at johnny.

 

“y-yeah,” the younger replies, squirming as the silkworm in his ass decides to twitch. it’s weird, donghyuck thinks. there’s a living creature halfway up his asshole, and donghyuck’s surprisingly okay with it. maybe he’s even _more_ than okay with it. it’s writhing around in all the right places; the stimulation donghyuck is receiving from this one silkworm is far better than his own fingers. donghyuck doesn’t know whether he should be pleased with this discovery or not.

 

when donghyuck glances back, he sees johnny reaching down into the jar again. “do you want me to add another?” johnny asks, and donghyuck chokes. another worm? he can handle one, but two? what if he accidentally crushes one with his sphincter? swallowing, he grinds back against johnny’s hand, praying that the second one makes him feel as good as the first. johnny is more than willing to slide the second worm in, pants tightening at how it flounders at donghyuck’s perineum before joining the first at his prostate.

 

donghyuck starts to let go, relaxing himself and whining the elder’s name every time the worms begin to move. the pleasure sends warmth crashing over his body in waves, dick twitching against his torso. he’s about to ask johnny for another, needing it to push him over the edge, but he suddenly winces in pain, a sharp sensation stabbing at his torso.

 

“h-hyung? it doesn’t feel so good anymore…”

 

johnny just sighs, stroking the curve of donghyuck’s back until the younger stops moving. “it has to hurt a little before it feels good, baby. you know that.”

 

donghyuck wants to believe him, to trust his hyung, but the pain starts to become too much to bear. he sobs into his arms, body racking with the shooting ache building in his abdomen.

 

 _fuck._ the worms had clearly made it much farther than just his ass, pushing into his rectum and wriggling their way into his large intestine. considering using his safe word, donghyuck opens his mouth to speak, but lewd moans spill from his mouth instead. the worms, settled at the base of his intestines, quickly replace his pain with a pleasant sensation that makes him flush.

 

a satisfying thrum resonates in his belly as the worms finally make it through the sigmoid colon and slowly slither their way up the descending colon. donghyuck is hyper aware of the worms pushing against his gastrointestinal walls as they crawl higher. “so,” johnny starts, “what do you remember about the digestive system?”

 

donghyuck squawks. “nothing!” he blurts out, a feeling of dismay beginning to creep up on him as he realizes where johnny’s thoughts are heading. “hyung, _please_ don’t quiz me on the parts of the digestive system while there are literal worms in my fucking intestines.”

 

“come on,” johnny urges him, “i know you remember this stuff. you’re a smart kid, hyuck. you know your safe word.”

 

and _hell no_ , donghyuck isn't using his safe word just because he can’t remember the parts of the digestive system. he’s made it this far, and to give up now would be a shame—not to mention embarrassing. “okay, fine. quiz me on the digestive system, hyung.”

 

johnny’s lips curl up into a smile. “if you say so, hyuck. now, which part of your intestine are the silkworms in now?”

 

donghyuck is still very much conscious of the sensation of the worms squirming to the other side of his large intestine, having made it out of the descending colon and into… the other part. he can’t quite remember the name of said part, but he can describe it. it’s the topmost part of the large intestine; the only horizontal part of the colon.

 

“if you get this right,” says johnny, “i’ll give you another worm.”there’s another worm floundering between johnny’s fingers, and donghyuck eyes it dubiously. it’s fatter than the others johnny had given him previously, and donghyuck admits that he’s a little curious to know if this one will feel even better. johnny drops the worm back into the jar.

 

“can i get some hints?” asks donghyuck, bottom lip sticking out into a pout. he can tell johnny’s about to say no, but he pauses as donghyuck starts to whine. “please, hyung?” donghyuck says, giving johnny his most pitiful puppy eyes ever. he can see the exact moment that johnny breaks.

 

(the combination of the eyes, pouting, and whining works without fail every time, no matter the situation. donghyuck supposes asking for a hint about the location of silkworms in his intestines wouldn't be any different than, say, begging johnny to buy him ice cream.)

 

“fine, hyuck,” johnny caves, “you can have a hint.”

 

“give me the first letter,” donghyuck demands immediately, steadfastly ignoring the feeling of the still-lively worms’ activity. one worm pokes its head at a particularly sensitive spot, eliciting a small squeak from donghyuck. “it’s—it’s the only part of the colon that goes across.”

 

“mhm. it starts with a _t_ ,” johnny supplies helpfully.

 

it takes a couple moments for it to click in his mind. “transverse colon,” donghyuck blurts out almost excitedly, and johnny laughs, affirming that he got it correct.

 

donghyuck doesn’t bother playing coy anymore, immediately sticking his ass in the air anticipating the third addition. johnny doesn’t drag it out either, swiftly removing the third worm from the jar and letting it crawl into hyuck’s entrance itself, leaving behind a trail of slick that makes the younger whine. he feels stretched out like he never has before—it’s intense, a type of pleasure that heightens all of his senses.

 

as the third worm pushes its way through his rectum, johnny feeds him quiet praise, awed at how well donghyuck takes the slimy insects. every movement makes his back arch.

 

“ _christ,_ hyuck, you’re taking it so well. such a good boy, baby, keep going. these silkwroms r rawing u so harddd YERRRR.” johnny whispers, gaze fixed on the bulge vibrating in donghyuck’s distended tummy.

 

hyuck preens with the praise, purring as the creepy-crawlies continue to writhe inside of him and occasionally squeeze his tissue and the minute movements of the worms send waves of pleasure straight to his cock. donghyuck’s suddenly overwhelmed with the need to come, tears pricking at his eyes as he rolls back against johnny’s hips. he needs the worms to _do_ something, to finally grant him release.

 

he must be such a sight to see now: panting over johnny’s lap with his hair disheveled, lips bitten raw and red, and eyes rolled back in his head.

 

the younger can feel his torso tighten, and the arousal that immediately follows makes his head spin. he can feel the sensation multiplying inside of him, eventually growing until its movement is indiscernible.

 

“i, i think i’m—i’m going to come, h _yung, please!”_ donghyuck gasps, feeling another foreign body settle in his lower intestine. johnny seems particularly delighted to hear this, gently stroking himself at the thought of what donghyuck was experiencing.

 

he knew it was coming, after all—donghyuck swollen with silkworm eggs, the creatures feeding off of his flesh and blood. he wants donghyuck to want it too, wants him to beg to be bred with the insects. when donghyuck finally comes, his entire body shakes with the force, trembling with the aftershocks even after the worms are apparated out of his body. johnny is so pleased, only requiring the sight of hyuck’s hole raw and abused by his worms to be satisfied. he can’t wait to see the products of this night in five months.

 

“you’re my favorite gryffindor, hyung,” donghyuck mumbles deliriously, completely sated.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this [this iconic fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523693/chapters/25866228?view_adult=true)


End file.
